


Muguets

by WildRose9



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Promises, lily of the valley
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRose9/pseuds/WildRose9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Les fleurs bougeaient lentement sous le vent. Danse au pouvoir hypnotique, agrémentée de leur parfum envoûtant. Son regard se perdait dans la courbure de la tige, ses ramifications à l’orbe parfait."</p><p>Pourquoi ces muguets dans la roseraie des Poissons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muguets

Les fleurs bougeaient lentement sous le vent. Danse au pouvoir hypnotique, agrémentée de leur parfum envoûtant. Son regard se perdait dans la courbure de la tige, ses ramifications à l’orbe parfait. Il s’attardait sur la blancheur, la rondeur des fleurs, se laissait glisser sur l’ourlé final et délicat de la clochette balançant mollement sous le soleil. En tendant l’oreille, il lui semblait même entendre ce tintement qui se distillait dans l’air certains soirs. Muguet.

C’était Albafica qui avait découvert ces pousses et avait entraîné son maître dans ce coin perdu de la roseraie. Il est vrai que cet endroit, faute de temps, avait été laissé à l’abandon. En y repensant, Lugonis se demanda si laisser ce lopin de terre vivre sa propre existence ne relevait pas d’un acte manqué. Ne pas y toucher. Surtout ne pas effacer ce qu’il symbolisait, mais aussi ne pas y revenir.

Le lieu, les fleurs, ce parfum… Même cette légère brise sous le soleil cuisant. Le Chevalier des Poissons se perdait dans le souvenir, revivait cet instant qu’il avait échoué à oublier.

« Lugonis ? Tu m’écoutes ? »

Lugonis l’apprenti releva la tête du rosier dont il coupait les feuilles mortes. Il soupira :

\- « Oui, Luco. Tu sais bien que c’est dangereux de venir ici. Et tu continues… 

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. C’est la dernière fois que j’y viens. »

Surpris par cette réponse, le futur Maître des Poissons libéra la rose carmin qu’il tenait dans sa main. La tige du rosier plia un peu sous le poids des pétales avant que la fleur de sang ne reprenne enfin sa position initiale.

\- « Dernière fois ?

\- Oui. Tu as choisi ta voie, j’ai trouvé la mienne. »

Luco se rapprocha de son jumeau.

« Je vais te guérir, Lugonis. Je vais te guérir, toi et tous ceux qui souffrent. Notre formation dans l’art des plantes n’est pas assez puissante pour que je te sauve, mais je trouverai. Je pars ce soir pour l’Ile des docteurs. »

Abasourdi par cette nouvelle, l’apprenti resta sans voix. Luco ? Partir ? La seule famille qu’il lui restait ? Bien sûr, il ne pouvait plus le toucher, mais à qui allait parler, raconter ses doutes, ses rêves ? Son frère était, avec son maître, le dernier humain à ne pas avoir peur de lui. Les Liens Ecarlates avaient déclenché sa malédiction. Etre abandonné de tous, craint par tous. Et pourtant, encore tous les aimer. A qui allait-il accorder sa confiance si Luco partait ? Il lui sembla entendre la fatalité refermer les portes sur sa solitude dans un claquement sinistre. Il fut tiré de son désespoir par la main de son jumeau qui se posa sur son épaule. Il esquissa un geste pour l’enlever, mais ne le put pas. Luco souriait, confiant. De ce sourire qui disait que tout irait bien, que ce n’était pas la fin. Il croyait en l’avenir, en une solution. Et si son jumeau y arrivait ? S’il y avait un moyen de briser les liens tissés dans le sang ? Ne serait-ce pas trahir la voie qu’il avait choisie ? Lugonis y penserait plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard.

Pour l’instant, il avait envie d’y croire. Sans question. Son frère retira sa main et l’enfourna dans le sac qu’il tenait en bandoulière. Il en sortit une plante aux racines bien à l’abri dans une motte de terre.

\- « Du muguet ?

\- C’est ma fleur préférée, Lugonis. Tu le savais ? Je vais t’en laisser une pousse ici, juste comme cela. Un – il cherchait ses mots – symbole de ce qui nous lie toi et moi. Comme une promesse. Et puis, elle te ressemble aussi, non ? Si pure et pourtant empoisonnée… Par ces fleurs, je te promets le bonheur, Lugonis. »

Luco acheva de planter le muguet. Il frotta ses mains pour les débarrasser de la terre et regarda, satisfait, son travail.

« Voilà. Comme cela tu penseras un peu à moi, toi aussi. Lorsque j’aurai réussi, je te le ferai savoir. Ne me regarde pas avec cet air dubitatif, Lugonis, j’y arriverai. Je te l’ai promis. »

Le rire de Luco résonna longtemps dans la roseraie. Bien après qu’il ait quitté le Sanctuaire. Ou était-ce les clochettes du brin de muguet qui vibraient dans le vent en reproduisant son rire ?

Bien qu’il n’en ait jamais rien dit à personne, le sourire de son jumeau ce jour-là devrait toujours hanter Lugonis. Mais il ne put jamais retourner dans ce coin de la roseraie. Tout au plus, certains jours de mai, le Chevalier des Poissons relevait la tête, happé par le parfum du passé et le son de clochettes qu’il était le seul à entendre.

D’année en année, les muguets avaient soumis le terrain à leur domination blanche. Juste quelques mètres carrés qui, insidieusement, avaient gardé intact le seul lien que Lugonis n’avait jamais pensé à briser.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Le signe des Poissons étant double, j'ai choisi de faire de Lugonis et Luco des jumeaux. Leur ressemblance m'a toujours fortement intriguée. Ne voyez dans ce choix que l'imagination d'un auteur satisfaisant sa curiosité. ^^
> 
> Tous ces Poissons ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Remerciez leurs créateurs pour moi.


End file.
